Going to Olive Garden on I-Drive
What? The Olive Garden on 8984 International Drive, Orlando 32819 is an Italian-American restaurant that is a representative location of Darden Restaurants, Inc.'s Olive Garden franchise. Amongst the main menu items include classic Italian-American staples such as Pastas(from Cavatappi to Spaghetti), Pizzas, Cakes, Marsalas (Wines), and Breads. When? The Olive Garden on International Drive is open for Lunch and Dinner from 11:00AM- 10:30PM on Sundays to Thursdays. For Fridays and Saturday's these hours change and extend to 11:00AM to 11:00PM. Keep in mind that these are also the busiest days of the week, especially on International Drive. If you plan to visit here, I recommend locals (especially students at UCF's Rosen Campus) to come during lunch hours (11:00AM-4:00PM). Specials such as the 7$ Unlimited Soup and Salad become active and offer filling meals for a decent price considering its location. Where? Since the Olive Garden is located on International Drive, it is located in one of the hottest spots of Orlando. Only 1/2 a mile away, across the street, is the Orlando Icon. In addition, right next door to the Olive Garden is the Dave and Buster's International Drive Location. For UCF affiliated parties , this is also the closest Olive Garden to UCF faculty and students at the Rosen Campus. It is only 2.4 miles away, making UCF attendees with a vehicle a very possible customer of this location (See when section for more details on how this could be a great lunch!). How? Checking In Upon arriving at the Olive Garden you will be greeted by an outdoor entrance walkway leading to two sets of wooden entrance doors. At the sides of this walk way are to sets of benches, indicating a place for people to sit. Keep in mind if these outdoor benches are full, this could potentially make catching a meal a slow 45-2hour process, as the Olive Garden is a sit-down restaurant. Don't sit down yet, since you still have not checked in with the Olive Garden staff. Upon opening the two pairs of entrance doors with the pulling motion of your two hands you will be greeted by a podium with usually one or two black-shirted Olive Garden hosts/hostesses waiting to check you in and sit you (and your party) down at a table. In addition, there is additional seating areas to left and rights of the podium. If there is a wait, you can stand or sit either at the indoor or outdoor waiting areas. Being Seated If you are able to check in with the Olive Garden Staff, they will ask you "Bar or Table?" This means whether you (and your party) will prefer to eat at the main eating area or the bar area. Keep in mind, even though they ask this, the Bar area also features a few sets of sit-down tables as opposed to usual alcoholic high-rise seating arrangement. Once you are brought to either area you are given the option to sit at a booth or chair table. If members of your party stand up frequently (especially for the restroom) I recommend siting at a chair-table. Ordering and Paying Finally, once your party is seated you will be given (by a member of the staff) menus containing appetizers, entrees, drinks(alcohol included) and desserts. In addition, the staff member will state something on the lines of "a waiter/waitress will be with you shortly," and leave your table for you to decide your consumed choices. Once your waiter/waitress shows up, they will ask you at different times your preferred drink and appetizer, entrée, and dessert (in that order). First, they will ask you for your preferred drink and appetizer (soup or salad), this is were you place your drink order. If you are ready to order your entrée, you can mention "Excuse me, I am ready to order my entrée. I will like to order_____ please." or something similar to that. When your waiter/waitress shows up for the second time (usually after you place your appetizer order, but have not received an appetizer yet), if you haven't placed an entrée order this is the time to do so. Place your entrée order and wait patiently. While waiting, this is usually when your drink, appetizer, and complimentary breadsticks are served to you (if you order the 7$ Lunch Unlimited Soups and Salads option, this is your entrée as well.) Once your entrée shows up ,enjoy!!! If you haven't been filled up yet, the waiter/waitress will ask you for your dessert. You can order one, but if you are too full, you can request a check. After eating or denying a dessert order, the final check will be given to you. In addition, a few complimentary chocolate mints will also be served.